A Day Sonic Will Never Forget
by shadowsgirl
Summary: Shadow and Knuckles plan a party for sonic but something goes wrong. find out what happens to them. R&R please


A day Sonic will never forget  
  
Ch. 1 Party Plans  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog nor any of the other characters in this fic.  
  
Notes: I got the idea from the Kingdom Hearts Character test it got the gears in my head working so I came up with this.  
  
Pairing Sonic/Shadow, Knuckles/Shadow, Sonic/Knuckles.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Shadow had woken up that day bright and early to day was Sonics birthday and he wanted to surprise Sonic with a special gift, and dinner and a movie. Shadow got out of bed and stretched he was so happy that day  
  
'Sonics going to have the best B-day ever I can't wait.' Shadow walked into the bathroom and took a shower to get himself ready. After about 10 minutes he was done when he heard a knock at the door  
  
'I wonder how that is' he opens the door to find none other then the former Guardian of the Floating Island Knuckles.  
  
"Hey my main man Knux, what's shakin'?" Shadow said as he and Knuckles made a fist and put them together and went up, down and then back to the front.  
  
"Hay got your message late last night I was out and did not get home tell 12:00 am. So you ready to give Sonic the 'way past cool' birthday party ever."  
  
Knuckles said as Shadow lead him inside the house and tossed him a bottle drink  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be I can't wait to see the look on Sonics face, you got all the stuff we need" Shadow said as he pulled out a drink for him  
  
"Yup, its at my place I didn't know if you wanted me to bring it now or later so I left it there" Knuckles said as he took a sip of his drink  
  
"We'll leave it there and set up there ok"  
  
"Ok, hay aren't you worried that Sonic might find out about this or walk in on us setting up the house" Knuckles said as he finished off his soda  
  
"No way.I have Tails keeping him busy tell I give him the word to have Sonic come over and we yell SURPRIZE. Sonic won't know what hit him" Shadow said as he finished off his drink  
  
"BUUUUUUURRRRRRR" the burp that Shadow let out echoed loud and long through out the house  
  
"Oh good one Shadow that was just what I need to hear at 7:30 in the morning" Knuckles said in a sarcastic tone  
  
"Yes it was a good one if I do say so my self" Shadow replied and bowed to no one in particular then looks back at Knuckles "you read to set up the house for the party"  
  
"I've been ready so lets go" Knuckles stood up and walked with Shadow to the door Shadow opened.  
  
"Former Guardian first" Shadow said as he bowed to Knuckles  
  
"Why thank you Not so Ultimate Lifeform" Knuckles said as he took off running knowing Shadow would chase him for that comment. Shadow closed the door to the house and took off after Knuckles.  
  
"Hay you get back here so I can beat the shit out of you" Shadow said as he took off running after Knuckles getting closer to him  
  
"No chance in hell will I stop for you" Knuckles said as he rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks  
  
"Ha got you that's a dead end guardian you have no way out" Shadow ran to get Knuckles when he say Knuckles just standing there and stop abruptly "hay *pant breath* why did you stop *pant pant*  
  
"Cause of them" Knuckles said as he pointed in front of him. Shadow looked up to see about 100 combots just standing there pointing guns at them "Oho that's why well *cracks his knuckles* lets get started shall we lets see how many we can kill ok" Shadow jumped in and started to fight them  
  
"Shadow.oh welll might as well help the poor guy I know hes not that great and he need some one like me to cover his back" within 3 min both boys had all the combots in pieces and they dusted there hands off  
  
"How many Knuckles"  
  
"50.you"  
  
"50.. Were tied again but I say we make a good team " Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and laughed  
  
"ya we do now lets get out of here" Knuckles said as he and Shadow made there way out of the ally way shadows vision went black all of a sudden and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Shadow" Knuckles knelt down to see what happened he look behind him to see if any one was there but found him self face too face with a hard object and he too was knocked out.  
  
TBC- Find out what happened to Shadow and Knuckles in the next chapter Don't forget to review my story I love to know what you think of it so far if I can get 10 reviews in one day ill post Ch.2. thanks  
  
Shadowsgirl 


End file.
